fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Phoenix Slayer
Light Phoenix Slayer (光の滅鳳凰魔法, Hikari no Metsuhōō Mahō) is a Caster Type magic, Lost Magic and a type of Phoenix Slayer magic. Contents http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Phoenix_Slayer_Magic# hide#Description ##Abilities ##Limits #Moves ##Basic Spells ##Advanced Spells DescriptionEdit AbilitiesEdit This magic allows the user to take control of photon particles and use it to emit light from their body or utilize it for light based attacks. The user can shoot laser beams from their hands, fingers, or feet (capable of causing massive explosions), and can even bend the surrounding light, giving them limited invisibility. Unlike other types of slayer magic, the user does not particularly need to eat light in order to restore their body back to a healthy state, but instead can simply absorb it from another source. The Light Phoenix Slayer is considered to be one of the strongest types of Phoenix Slayer Magic. The element of light produced through this magic is of the highest calibur, being superior to all other forms of light magic, except for the one produce through god slayer magic of the same element, mainly due to the phoenix slayer being slightly inferior to it. Nevertheless, an experienced and highly trained user can utilize this magic for a number of purposes and can take the powers granted by it to their advantage. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, the user is able to turn their own body into light. While in this intangible form, they can neither be harmed nor damaged, since all physical attacks pass through them completely, but in return they are unable to attack their enemies until becoming tangible and returning to the normal state. The user is able to utilize the intangible form to move at the speed of light and transport themselves by means of reflection. By turning one's body into a mass of pure light energy, they able to essentially travel at the speed of light and can also reflect themeselves to any desired location. Due to this magic's power, Lucia is possibly the fastest woman in the world (as nothing is faster than the speed of light). The user has also demonstrated the uncanny ability to heal the injuries of other others. By simply placing their hands over the afflicted area, the user is able to heal them with a bright yet soothing source of light. It has been stated that this unique ability is a by-product of the light phoenix slayer magic and that the user can only heal a small number of people at a time due to the high consumption of magical energy. The user can also craft various constructs made up of ambient light energy, such as, tools, objects, weapons or other items. The user may craft weapons such as spears, axes, and swords, or defenses such as a shield. These constructs are often used both offensively and defensively, also depending on the user’s skills and the amount of magical energy used, they could appear to be very large or intricate in design. As well as the added benefits of the elemental advantage, this Magic gives the user a much greater level of endurance. This in turn is greatly enhanced by going into a state called Phoenix Force, which not only boosts physical strength and Magic, but also causes feather like markings to appear on the face, talon like nails on the fingers and toes. LimitsEdit The Light Phoenix Slayer Magic currently has no limits, mainly due to the versatile nature of the element and the limitless potential it possess. If the user cannot produce light from their own body for any reason, they can simply absorb it from the surrounding and use it to restore themselves back to normal or further enhance one's attacks. This magic is at its strongest during the summer and daytime, while its incredible power is reduced by half during the winter and night time. MovesEdit Basic SpellsEdit *'Light Phoenix’s Hyper Fist': The user covers their fists with light energy and then attacks the opponent with the bright light. This technique increases the power and speed of punches, since a single punch from either fist is strong enough to send an opponent flying. This is the most frequently used attack when employing the powers of the phoenix slayer. *'Light Phoenix’s Brilliant Shine': The user releases an incredible amount of light energy from their body. This bright yellow light is used to blind everything or everyone watching except the user, since the user is the one projecting the light from their own body. This technique is defensive rather than offensive, and is mainly used as way to gain the upper hand or in order to make a hasty retreat. Because of the nature of the attack, it is extremely effective. *'Light Phoenix’s Radiant Sphere': The user initiates the attack by extending the arm forward and opens the palm and turns to a 90 degree angle. Then powers up a powerful golden yellowish light energy sphere and fires it towards the opponent. The power of the attack depends on the amount of magical energy poured into it and the amount of time needed to charge it. When fully charged and fired the attack creates a massive explosion upon contact. *'Light Phoenix’s Scream': The user unleashes a powerful yet destructive wave of light energy from the mouth. The attack is powerful enough to erase anything in its path. *'Light Phoenix’s Wing Attack': The user initiates the attack by crossing both arms and then firing a torrent of deadly light particles from both hands. The light particles travel at incredible speeds and the attack can be used in quick successions. The user is able to control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person or a wide area. The light particles produced from the attack are strong enough to affect the surrounding area and cause extreme damage to whatever they hits. *'Light Phoenix’s Talon': The user covers their feet or leg in a torrent of light energy, and then proceeds to attack their opponent. Similar to the hyper fist technique, this increases the power and speed of kicks to incredible levels. It is strong enough to cause a small crater to form with a fully charged stomp to the ground. By charging the light energy around the legs, the user can release a powerful laser like beam attack at high speeds that have explosive properties. Category:Magic